


Ngoại truyện: GIẤM

by Phuong_Sophie



Series: Beyond the Death [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/pseuds/Phuong_Sophie
Summary: Giấm chua lại tội bằng ba lửa nồng.





	Ngoại truyện: GIẤM

**Author's Note:**

> Bè lũ Kingsman lúc đầu rất mừng khi Harry và Eggsy cuối cùng cũng đến được với nhau, đặc biệt là sau chừng ấy chuyện đau buồn.  
> Ít lâu sau, họ bỗng nhiên đều nhận ra rằng cái sự quấn quýt của hai người nọ thực sự là ngứa mắt, và những đặc vụ bận rộn nhất nước Anh quyết định dành chút thời gian quý báu hằng tuần, ngồi lại và lên kế hoạch cho Chiến dịch phòng chống bệnh viêm màng mắt mủ (Bệnh này là bệnh gì? Tác giả chắc chắn không biết).  
> Hay câu chuyện về một lũ rảnh rỗi sinh nông nỗi…

Một ngày đẹp trời, các hiệp sĩ của Kingsman được Merlin triệu tập về hiệu may. Họ ngồi quanh bàn tròn và chờ vợ chồng Galahad như thường lệ. Họ đã tám nhảm hết một tá chuyện trên trời dưới bể mà vẫn chưa thấy hai người đó đâu (Gawain: _Không phải hôm qua ông già Galahad vừa hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ trở về ư? Tiểu biệt thắng tân hôn cmnr_ ). Và đột nhiên ai đó nảy ra cái kết luận rằng dạo này cuộc sống quá êm xuôi, đến mức hai con người nọ càng ngày càng chẳng buồn quan tâm đến chuyện mọi người phải chờ họ lâu đến mức nào, và mấy người này thay vì cá cược xem có nên lôi chai Napoleon ra uống không, thì chuyển sang cá cược xem bao giờ Galahad già sẽ không còn sức để vật lộn trên giường vào buổi sáng nữa. Merlin nhìn chiếc bàn lèo tèo vài hiệp sĩ, thầm nghĩ bọn này rảnh việc quá rồi, và đã đến lúc tạm gác thế giới sang một bên để chỉnh đốn lại nội bộ của Kingsman. Vị phù thủy công nghệ kiểm tra những công việc trong máy tính. Ok, thế giới đã tạm gọi là hòa bình, mọi hậu quả của sự kiện V-day đã tạm được giải quyết, và quan trọng hơn hết là đám cưới rắc rối của hai kẻ ngốc nọ đã được bè lũ Kingsman tổ chức (kèm phá đám) xong.

(Merlin: _lạy hồn, tui chưa từng thấy cái đám cưới nào trắc trở như cái đám Hartwin này, đầu tiên là hai đứa nó nhất quyết giở mọi tuyệt chiêu của Kingsman ra đánh lại tất cả những ai cố gắng ngăn cản tụi nó gặp nhau trước đám cưới – điều mà rõ ràng là theo truyền thống thì phải như thế, và việc gặp nhau bị coi là điềm xui tận mạng, nhưng mà thôi, với hai kẻ đến cả thần chết cũng coi thường, thì rõ ràng truyền thống chả là cái thá gì._ Sau n lần Lamorak và Bors vật lộn để giấu hết đống ô của Kingsman khỏi tầm tay của Harry, và một lần Roxy găm thẳng cây kim gây mê vào cổ Eggsy, những mạch máu trên đầu Merlin đã sắp nổ tung đến nơi, và ổng nhẹ nhàng gửi một tin nhắn đỏ lòm vào kính mắt của cả lũ: _ĐỂ IM CHO BỌN HỌ GẶP NHAU ĐÊ, VÀ TỐT HƠN LÀ TÍNH KẾ PHÁ ĐÊM TÂN HÔN ẤY, LŨ NGỐC_. Và đó quả thực là một đêm tân hôn tệ hại, điều khiến mấy kẻ này áy náy đến tận bây giờ và không dám kêu than gì mỗi lần Harry và Eggsy đến muộn với vẻ mặt thỏa mãn rõ-ràng-là-vừa-làm-gì-đó-không-trong-sáng-xong. Cụ tỉ diễn biến của cái đêm tân hôn đó như thế nào còn là một bí ẩn với chính bản thân tác giả, và tui sẽ kể lại cho quý vị nghe nếu có một ngày nào đó tui biết chính xác chuyện gì đã xảy ra hahaha)

Nói tóm lại, thì đã đến lúc tuyển mộ thêm những Kingsman mới, và bầu ra Arthur.

À, nhưng trước đó có lẽ phải giải quyết cái vụ mật danh Galahad chung cho vợ chồng nhà đó đã.

Bấy lâu nay, Merlin và những người khác quá bận rộn để giải quyết vụ đó, và chẳng hiểu sao Harry và Eggsy cũng lờ tịt đi luôn. Roxy đã cá với Merlin, rằng ngọn nguồn của chuyện đó trăm phần trăm là do thằng nhóc giời đánh kia, vì mỗi lần cả hai người họ đứng lên, hay đáp lại tiếng gọi “Galahad” của người khác, Eggsy luôn nhìn sang Harry và cười một điệu cười quái dị đầy ẩn ý có-Chúa-biết-nghĩa-là-gì, còn Harry sẽ đeo một vẻ mặt ngao ngán nhưng thôi-em-thích-thì-tôi-chiều. Và các Kingsman đã quyết định gọi _ông già Galahad_ và _thằng nhóc Galahad_ cho đỡ nhầm Harry rõ ràng chả ưng ý với hai cái danh xưng đó một chút nào, ổng luôn nhíu mày mỗi lần nghe thấy thế, nhưng có vẻ Eggsy chẳng thấy sao với điều đó (thằng nhóc này luôn coi việc dùng chung mọi thứ với Harry là một loại tình thú, và có lẽ dùng chung mật danh cũng vậy), thành ra Harry cũng đành bất đắc dĩ mà cam chịu (Eggsy đúng là cái xương sườn của ổng rồi, trần đời này Merlin chưa từng thấy ổng nhường nhịn nuông chiều ai như thế bao giờ).

Một lúc sau, khi Harry và Eggsy xuất hiện, trong hai bộ suit đôi như thường lệ (Lamorak: _Bộ chung tên còn chưa đủ hay sao mà còn chung cả đồ nữa thì bọn này làm sao chịu nổi?_ , Bors: _Bữa nay sớm 5 phút so với bình thường, nhóc Galahad ơi có gì chưa thỏa mãn không?_ ). Harry lườm Bors một cái lạnh te, làm ổng vội đưa tay lên miệng giả bộ ho khan, rồi nhanh chóng chuyển sang ôm miệng giả bộ nôn ọe, khi Harry, như thường lệ, kéo ghế cho Eggsy ngồi xuống bên tay phải ngài, trước khi bản thân ngài yên vị trên chiếc ghế quen thuộc của Galahad. Gawain bên cạnh Bors vội dịch ghế lại gần và giả bộ vuốt lưng cho ông bạn, khi Eggsy, như một thói quen, nhấp nhổm và dịch ghế của cậu lại gần Harry.

Merlin thở dài ngao ngán. Thường thì khi bọn này giở mấy trò lầy lội, Harry sẽ là đồng minh với ổng trong việc dẹp loạn, và đôi khi có cả sự hỗ trợ của bản mặt Percival lạnh te không cảm xúc, nhưng bây giờ, khi Harry cũng liên đới trong mấy cái sự vụ đó, và Percival thì không nỡ lườm Eggsy nếu không muốn bị Roxy và Harry lườm ngược lại, nên thành ra chỉ có mình Merlin đơn độc trên cái mặt trận trông nom một lũ lớn đầu mà như trẻ con này. Merlin nhìn khuôn mặt thỏa mãn và hạnh phúc của ông bạn già, và thầm nhủ, _Tui với ông là bạn bè đấy, bạn bè thì có phúc cùng hưởng có họa cùng chịu chứ._

Merlin đằng hắng, và sau khi Gawain đã dịch cái ghế về chỗ, và Eggsy đã rút cái tay nắm tay Harry dưới gầm bàn về, ổng bình tĩnh nói:

 _“Buổi họp hôm nay được triệu tập nhằm ba mục đích. Một, bầu ra Arthur mới. Hai, quyết định mật danh giữa hai Galahad. Và ba, thông báo về việc tuyển chọn các Kingsman mới. Và tôi nghĩ mọi người ở đây đều đồng ý rằng chúng ta nên giải quyết vụ mật danh Galahad đầu tiên.”_ Merlin nhìn mọi người nhún vai gật đầu, _“Ưu tiên cho hai đương sự nói trước.”_

Harry và Eggsy nhanh chóng trao cho nhau một trận đấu mắt, và thi xem ai có thể nhíu mày theo nhiều kiểu hơn. Những người còn lại nhìn bọn họ với vẻ mặt thích thú khi xem trò vui, và Merlin cảm thấy những mạch máu trên cái đầu trọc của ổng lại có xu hướng muốn bùng nổ.

Trong lúc Merlin đang suy nghĩ xem có nên thôi mong chờ cuộc tranh luận trong im lặng của hai con người này kết thúc, và chỉ định cho một người nói trước luôn cho rồi, thì Harry đã lên tiếng trước khi Eggsy kịp nói bất cứ điều gì.

_“Merlin, để cho em ấy giữ mật danh Galahad đi, tôi đã giữ mật danh ấy đủ lâu rồi.”_

Eggsy nhìn sang Harry với vẻ mặt không thể tin được. Merlin thấy thằng nhóc vội vàng đưa tay sang nắm lấy tay Harry dưới bàn, và Harry rút bàn tay to lớn của mình ra trùm lấy tay cậu, khẽ nắm nhẹ một cái trước khi đặt bàn tay Eggsy vào lại lòng cậu, nhẹ nhàng nhưng dứt khoát.

 _“Không, Merlin, hãy để Harry giữ tên Galahad”_ Eggsy quay sang Harry khi ngài định lên tiếng, _“Không, ông đã giữ mật danh đó hơn hai mươi năm nay rồi, và em thấy thật không công bằng nếu bắt ông phải lấy một mật danh khác. Merlin, cứ cho tôi một mật danh của những mật vụ đã chết trong sự kiện V-day cũng được. À, tôi đang ngồi chỗ của Kay này, hay cứ gọi tôi là Kay đi”_ , rồi chàng trai quay ra thì thầm vào tai Harry: _“Thế là ông và em vẫn được ngồi cạnh nhau nhé, ông thấy em thông minh chưa?”_

Harry trao vội cho Merlin ánh mắt _cấm manh động_ và nhìn chàng trai đang cười toe toét bên cạnh ngài. Eggsy không hiểu ư, ngài thà mang một cái mật danh xa lạ, còn hơn là để Eggsy mang mật danh của một ai đó khác chứ không phải ngài.

Nhưng buồn thay cho Harry, Merlin quyết định lờ đi và không hiểu (hay cố tình không hiểu) ánh mắt cảnh cáo của ông bạn.

_“Được rồi, vậy tôi sẽ lấy biểu quyết, bao nhiêu người đồng ý, Eggsy Unwin sẽ tiếp tục giữ mật danh Galahad?”_

Cả lũ im re. Nhiệt độ trong phòng giảm xuống 5 độ.

_“Ai đồng ý Harry Hart tiếp tục giữ mật danh Galahad?”_

Tất cả những đặc vụ có mặt trong phòng đều giơ tay đồng ý. Thôi nào, dù sao thì thằng nhóc Eggsy xuất sắc đến đâu đi nữa thì cũng đâu thể xứng đáng với cái tên Galahad bằng Harry được?

_“Ai đồng ý Eggsy Unwin sẽ tiếp nhận mật danh Kay?”_

Mọi người lại giơ tay một lần nữa. Harry có vẻ đang không hài lòng, thôi thì chiều thằng nhóc một chút vậy, và để cậu nhận nhiệm vụ xoa dịu Harry. Lần nào mà chả thế, chiêu này đã bao giờ thất bại đâu.

Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao cả lũ bọn họ vẫn cảm thấy nhiệt độ trong phòng giảm tiếp đi 10 độ nữa.

Chỉ có mỗi Eggsy là vẫn cười tỏa nắng, dám chừng nếu không có ai ở đây, cu cậu sẽ ôm lấy cánh tay Harry mà lắc luôn ấy chứ.

Merlin ấn mấy cái trên clipboard của ổng, và chốt lại dõng dạc:

_“Như vậy, Harry, anh tiếp tục là Galahad. Eggsy, từ bây giờ, cậu là Kay. Chúng ta chuyển tiếp sang vấn đề tiếp theo, bầu Arthur.”_

Nhưng vụ này không suôn sẻ lắm. Có vẻ chẳng có ai sẵn sàng nhận cái nhiệm vụ nản lòng đó cả. Và chẳng hiểu sao Percival luôn bỏ phiếu chống cho tất cả mọi cái tên được đưa ra. Buổi họp kết thúc trong bầu không khí lạnh cóng, và hai trên ba vấn đề còn bỏ ngỏ. Harry gật đầu chào những người ở trong phòng và ra đi vội vàng hơn thường lệ, khiến Eggsy chỉ kịp vẫy tay với Roxy (thay vì hôn gió và làm đủ thứ trò lố khác với cô bạn) và gật đầu một cái qua loa với những đặc vụ khác, trước khi rảo đôi chân ngắn tũn để theo kịp sải chân dài miên man của Harry, người đã bước xuống tầng một tự bao giờ.

Bors trao cho Merlin một cái nhìn khó hiểu: _“Chuyện gì xảy ra với ông già Galahad vậy? Tụi này đã không nỡ chia uyên rẽ thúy rồi mà?”_ (Gawain: _Bỏ chữ “ông già” đi bồ tèo, thằng nhóc kia nghe thấy lại vằn mắt lên bây giờ, giờ không phải phân biệt nữa rồi, nhóc đó không thích ai gọi chồng nó như vầy đâu_ ).

Merlin chỉ nhún vai. Còn lâu ổng mới nói cho bọn này biết nhé.

 _“Còn anh thì sao thế Percy? Bữa nay tay anh đau hả?”_ Bors nhìn Percival chỉnh lại tay áo với vẻ quan tâm. Người đặc vụ tóc đen vẫn không nói một lời.

Bors chán nản quay sang Roxy:

_“Ôi Lancelot xinh đẹp, cô đâu lạnh lùng như hai kẻ này đúng không? Cô có biết gì không? Hãy mở mang cho tụi tui với?”_

Roxy lắc đầu ngao ngán. Thực sự thì chỉ có cô là người lớn ở đây thôi có phải không?

 _“Quá rõ ràng rồi còn gì.”_ Roxy gỡ bỏ mắt kính đặc vụ, nhìn Gawain và Lamorak đang xán lại hóng hớt. _“Đặc vụ Galahad thân mến của chúng ta đang ghen”_ (Roxy suýt phì cười khi nhìn 3 người đàn ông trước mặt đã rơi hết cả mồm xuống đất: _Ghen á, ghen cái gì, có ai đụng gì vào quả Trứng ung nhà ổng đâu? Trời đánh thánh vật_ ) _“Ông ấy không muốn Kay, ờm…, Eggsy mang mật danh của người khác.”_

Bors, Gawain và Lamorak nhìn nhau trân trối.

Thật ấy hả? Vậy mà cũng ghen được hả trời?

 _“Vậy nên, cách đơn giản nhất để giải quyết, là cho ổng lên làm Arthur, và để Eggsy tiếp tục giữ cái tên Galahad.”_ Cuối cùng thì Percival kiệm lời cũng lên tiếng.

Ba người lại tiếp tục nhìn nhau, Merlin gật gù ở phía sau Roxy, mắt vẫn không rời clipboard.  

 _“Vậy sao lúc nãy anh không nói luôn như vậy đi?”_ Lamorak thắc mắc, không hiểu nổi chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

 _“Harry ghét công việc bàn giấy lắm, tôi muốn ổng phải tự nguyện xung phong nhận làm Arthur, nếu không sau này có gì ổng hành hạ tôi thì chết à?”_ Merlin gấp chiếc clipboard lại và nhìn Lamorak với ánh mắt anh-không-thể-hiểu-được-huyền-cơ-trong-chuyện-này-đâu.

Nói tóm lại, tui đã bảo là tụi này rất rảnh việc mà.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lúc đó, ở nhà Hart.

Eggsy cũng cảm nhận được Harry đang bực mình. Và thú thực là cậu có hơi sợ, vì từ hồi họ lấy nhau đến giờ, đây là lần đầu tiên Harry giận cậu. Nhưng Eggsy chỉ nghĩ rằng Harry không hài lòng vì việc cậu đã phản đối lại ý kiến của ngài tại buổi họp mà thôi. Cậu cố gắng ngồi sát sàn sạt vào Harry trong suốt chuyến xe về nhà, và nhận ra hôm nay bàn tay ngài nắm tay cậu không nhiệt tình như thường lệ.

_Haiz, Harry giận dai thật._

Eggsy theo đuôi Harry vào phòng thay quần áo, và ngài lịch sự mời cậu ra ngoài (hơi lịch sự hơn mức cần thiết, khiến Eggsy thấy hơi sợ và cậu không dám nhây). Eggsy ôm bộ pyjama của cậu, tần ngần đứng trước cửa phòng chờ Harry ra ngoài, và thầm tính xem lát nữa phải làm sao để chồng cậu nguôi giận.

Harry mở cửa ra và suýt đâm sầm vào cậu bé của ngài đang đứng thần người trước cửa. Ngài nhìn đôi mắt cún con của Eggsy, cái đôi mắt em-biết-lỗi-rồi-mà-ông-đừng-giận-em-nữa long lanh long lanh. Harry cảm thấy bị giằng xé trước ham muốn hôn lên đôi mắt long lanh ấy, với cảm giác tức giận nghẹn nghẹn trong ngực, vì ngài biết rằng, cậu bé của ngài thực tế thì chẳng hề biết, rằng cái lỗi to nhất của cậu không phải là bác bỏ ý kiến của ngài, mà là dám cả gan đi mang mật danh của một tên đàn ông khác.

Lại còn là một tên phản bội nữa chứ.

Ừ, đúng đấy, lý do lớn nhất là do đấy là tên của một kẻ phản bội. Nên ngài mới ức thế này.

Harry khẽ nở một nụ cười (Eggsy: _Đấy là nhếch mép, Harry, không phải cười_ ) với Eggsy và đẩy chàng trai vào phòng thay đồ:

_“Em thay đồ đi, ta sẽ xuống chuẩn bị bữa tối.”_

Eggsy khẽ chạm môi vào quai hàm Harry một cái, và không nhận được nụ hôn phớt lên môi như thường lệ. Tim cậu thót lên khi Harry đưa tay ôm nhẹ lên má cậu, mỉm cười rồi đi xuống lầu. _Thôi chết cha, tình hình có vẻ nghiêm trọng hơn cậu nghĩ đây._

Eggsy thay quần áo trong tình trạng đầu óc rối bời, và kết quả là, khi cậu đứng cạnh Harry ở dưới bếp, tần ngần vặn xoắn mấy đầu ngón tay, phân vân giữa suy nghĩ có nên giúp ngài làm bữa tối hay không, vì cậu chẳng thấy đứa có lỗi nào mà lại an yên ngồi chễm chệ vào bàn ăn, để người mà họ phải xin lỗi phục vụ, nhưng mà nếu cậu nhúng tay vào, thì khả năng rất cao là bữa tối sẽ biến thành một thảm họa, và điều đó, cũng chẳng biết đâu được, lại khiến tâm tình của Harry tồi tệ thêm thì sao, Harry nhận ra cậu đã mặc ngược cả quần và áo.

 _“Em mặc ngược đồ rồi kìa, Eggsy. Em hãy lên trên kia thay lại đồ đi, trong khi ta nấu nốt bữa tối.”_ Harry quay lại với việc rửa rau củ, và nói vọng lại với Eggsy.

 _Thôi rồi, Harry giận thật rồi, Harry đuổi mình đi, Harry không muốn nhìn thấy mình._ Eggsy hoảng loạn trong lòng. Cậu kéo vội chiếc áo qua đầu, quên béng mất rằng đó là áo cài cúc. Đầu cậu mắc vào cổ áo, và khi cậu tuột chiếc áo ra khỏi người, hơi dùng quá nhiều sức, Eggsy đụng rơi luôn chiếc ly trên bàn. Âm thanh kim loại va chạm với nền đá hoa cương vang lên chát chúa, khiến Harry quay lại. 

Ngài khẽ thở dài, và khuôn mặt của ngài dịu lại khi nhìn đôi mắt bối rối của quả Trứng ung nọ. Hình như Harry đã làm chàng trai sợ, và ngài nhớ lại rằng, khi đeo chiếc nhẫn kia vào tay Eggsy, ngài đã thầm hứa trước Chúa rằng cái cảnh trước ngày ngài đáp máy bay đến Kentucky sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra dưới mái nhà của hai người họ nữa. Harry định ôm cậu bé của ngài, nhưng chợt nhận ra tay ngài còn ướt. Ngài quay người lại, lau tay vào chiếc khăn bên cạnh bồn rửa, và cảm thấy bàn tay của Eggsy khẽ túm nhẹ lấy vạt áo sau lưng ngài:

_“Harry, em xin lỗi ông, lần sau em sẽ bàn với ông…”_

Harry quay lại và hôn lên môi chàng trai. Eggsy sững người lại một chút, rồi cũng đáp lại. Bốn phiến môi quấn lấy nhau, rồi Harry khẽ tách môi ngài ra khỏi môi Eggsy để rải những chiếc hôn nhẹ nhàng, an ủi và xoa dịu lên làn da ửng hồng của cậu. Cuối cùng, ngài đặt một nụ hôn lên mái tóc vàng của Eggsy, và quyết định nói thật với chàng trai:

 _“Không phải vì chuyện đó đâu, em yêu. Chỉ là…ừm…”_ Eggsy khẽ lùi lại khi nghe thấy Harry ngập ngừng. Chàng trai không giấu nổi sự ngạc nhiên khi thấy gò má Harry phớt đỏ. Đôi mắt nâu của Harry tránh đôi mắt xanh của Eggsy, và cậu tự hỏi chuyện gì có thể khiến ngài khó nói đến thế.

_“Thực ra… Chỉ là… Ta không thích em lấy mật danh của một tên phản bội thôi.”_

Eggsy nhíu mày trước lý do đó của Harry. Có gì đó sai sai ở đây thì phải. Nếu chỉ có thế thì sao Harry lại đỏ mặt?

Nhưng rồi Eggsy chợt nảy ra một ý nghĩ khác. Và cậu ôm chặt lấy Harry. Đầu cậu dụi vào cổ ngài.

Harry cảm giác thân hình trong vòng tay ngài run rẩy. Ngài nhíu mày khó hiểu:

_“Eggsy, em đang cười đấy à?”_

Eggsy cứ ôm lấy Harry mà cười rúc rích. Đến khi cậu ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt xanh đã đầy nước mắt.

_“Chuyện này buồn cười đến vậy sao Eggsy?”_

_“Em xin lỗi Harry, nhưng ông dễ thương quá đi mất.”_ Eggsy có vẻ cân nhắc xem có nên nói tiếp hay không, nhưng cuối cùng cậu cũng đánh liều: _“Harry, không phải ông đang ghen đấy chứ?”_

Harry cảm thấy mặt ngài nóng dần. Và ngài bỗng nhiên thấy mình thật ngu ngốc. Đúng vậy, Eggsy là chồng ngài, ghen vì chồng mình thì có gì phải giấu?

 _“Đúng vậy đấy.”_ Harry quay trở lại với chất giọng quý tộc sang chảnh của ngài. _“Eggsy Unwin Hart, ngoài giờ làm việc, em là ngài Hart rồi đấy, nên ta không thích em mang cái tên đã từng là tên của một người đàn ông khác trong giờ làm việc. Ta muốn em chỉ là của ta thôi.”_

Eggsy nhìn Harry tuyên bố với vẻ mặt đương-nhiên-là-như-thế-rồi. Ôi, sao cậu không biết Harry của cậu lại có một mặt dễ thương và ngây thơ đến thế nhỉ? Nhưng mà cậu thích ngài như thế, thích ngài thể hiện sự độc chiếm với cậu, thích cái cách ngài ghen tuông mà vẫn có thể quang minh chính đại như vậy. Đột nhiên, Eggsy nhận ra Harry như trẻ lại cả chục tuổi. Và cậu phải thừa nhận rằng, cậu còn hơn cả hạnh phúc khi thấy rằng kết hôn là một điều tuyệt vời cho cả hai người. Và trên hết, Eggsy thích cảm giác Harry muốn nói cho cả thế giới này biết rằng, cậu là của ngài.

Eggsy vẫn còn đắm chìm trong niềm sung sướng khi nhận ra Harry Hart, Harry fucking Hart, quý ông mặt cá chết của Kingsman, người được mệnh danh là người trời và bị nghi ngờ là đã đạt đến cảnh giới không còn cảm xúc của người trần (xin lược 100 chữ miêu tả ngài ở đây), đang ghen vì một việc nhỏ xíu xìu xiu, nên không còn tâm trí đâu mà để ý rằng, cậu vẫn đang cởi trần, ở trong vòng tay của Harry, và đôi tay ngài đang mơn man lớp da thịt mềm mại sau lưng cậu. Hai má cậu đỏ bừng vì cố nhịn cười, và đôi mắt xanh vẫn còn vương những giọt nước mắt từ trận cười khi nãy, mái tóc vàng của cậu xù tung, và đôi môi ửng đỏ, một phần vì lúc trước Eggsy đã cắn vào đó để ngăn tiếng cười phát ra quá lộ liễu, một phần vì nụ hôn Harry vừa trao cho chàng trai. Harry cảm thấy một con dã thú ngủ say nào đó đang ngóc đầu tỉnh dậy trong trí óc ngài, vì lúc này, ngài bỗng liên tưởng hình ảnh của Eggsy lúc này, với hình ảnh cậu trên giường buổi sáng. Đúng thế, giống y hệt, chỉ thiếu những tiếng rên rỉ van xin ngài dừng lại (hay đừng dừng lại, ngài cũng không thể nhớ ra cho nổi vào lúc này nữa rồi). Và Harry quyết định, ngài nên đòi một chút phúc lợi chứ nhỉ, vì lâu lắm rồi chàng trai mới được cười một trận ra trò đấy chứ, ngài có công lớn lắm. (Tác giả: Quý ngài Harry, ngài thật biết giả bộ).

 _“Để ta giúp em thay nốt quần nhé, Eggsy.”_ Harry thì thầm vào tai chàng trai, một bàn tay ngài tiếp tục mơn trớn tấm lưng trần của cậu, và kéo cậu sát hơn vào cơ thể thon dài của ngài, tay kia ôm lấy cặp mông Eggsy và nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn. Khi Eggsy nhận ra Harry muốn làm gì, thì đã quá muộn. Chàng trai khẽ rùng mình khi hơi thở thơm mùi nước hoa và mùi trà vương vất ở hõm cổ, và làn da của cậu bỗng trở nên nhạy cảm hơn bao giờ hết. Cái lưỡi mềm mềm, ấm áp và ẩm ướt của Harry kéo một đường dài từ tai cậu, qua cần cổ, xương quai xanh, và gặp điểm đỏ hồng trước ngực cậu. Lưỡi ngài khẽ đảo quanh điểm nhạy cảm đó, và hàm răng ngài cắn nhè nhẹ, nửa mời mọc, nửa khiêu khích. Hai tay Harry đã tuột chiếc quần ngủ của Eggsy xuống khỏi mông cậu, và chiếc boxer của cậu cũng nhanh chóng chịu chung số phận. Eggsy cảm thấy chân mình như mềm nhũn và mất hết sức lực, còn đầu óc cậu thì đã rơi vào một khoảng không đê mê bùng cháy, mà ngọn nguồn chính là do người đàn ông đang vùi ở ngực cậu, môi lưỡi đang dạo một khúc nhạc cuồng nhiệt trên phím đàn là da thịt cậu, còn bàn tay kia đang mải miết trêu đùa ở nơi cứng rắn của cậu. Và dường như Harry cũng biết rằng ngài đã hút gần cạn sinh lực của cậu, bàn tay đang vuốt ve nơi tư mật của Eggsy chuyển sang vòng qua mông cậu, và bằng một cái ôm mạnh mẽ, dứt khoát, một tay ngài nhấc bổng cậu bé của ngài lên chiếc bàn ăn ở ngay sau lưng cậu, tay kia giải quyết nốt chỗ vải vóc đang vướng giữa hai chân chàng trai. Harry với chiếc khăn trải bàn, gấp nó lại làm đôi và phủ lên mặt gỗ, cẩn thận ém vào góc bàn và che đi cạnh bàn, trước khi đỡ cho cậu bé của ngài, trần trụi và ngon mắt lạ thường, nằm lên đó.

 _“Ông định làm em ở đây luôn ư Harry?”_ Eggsy khẽ điều chỉnh thân mình trên chiếc bàn ăn, trong khi ngắm nhìn Harry đang tự tháo bỏ chiếc tạp dề, chiếc áo len cashmere, rồi đến chiếc áo sơ mi của ngài. Bóng dáng cao lớn của Harry trùm lên Eggsy khi ngài cúi xuống để trao cho cậu bé của ngài một cái hôn nồng nàn. Đầu lưỡi của họ chạm vào nhau, và Eggsy thấy choáng ngợp khi cậu có cảm giác, hôm nay Harry chiếm hữu hơn bao giờ hết. Lưỡi ngài khuấy đảo trong khoang miệng cậu, không bỏ sót một ngóc ngách nào, rồi ngài cuốn lấy lưỡi cậu, thả ra, và lại cuốn lấy, tựa như một cuộc vờn bắt chẳng có hồi kết. Môi lưỡi chàng trai như tê dại trong nụ hôn sâu nhiệt tình và thuần thục của Harry. Tai Eggsy nghe những âm thanh mút mát khiến người ta phải đỏ mặt. Đôi mắt cậu chạm vào một ngọn lửa tình âm ỉ chực chờ bùng cháy trong tròng mắt nâu. Mũi cậu ngửi thấy mùi hương nước hoa xen lẫn mùi mồ hôi, mùi cơ thể của Harry, và Eggsy phải nói rằng mùi hương đó khiến cậu bị kích thích hơn tất cả những thứ tình dược trên đời. Và Eggsy không cần nhìn cũng biết rằng thân mình cậu giờ đây, như thường lệ, hẳn đã nhuốm một màu đỏ như nhung dưới sự vuốt ve mê tình của Harry, và chàng trai cảm thấy từng sợi lông của cậu chắc chắn đều đang dựng đứng lên cả, vì một dòng điện vẫn đang giần giật mãi trong từng mạch máu của cậu.

Hai người cứ mãi giằng co trong nụ hôn dài, cho đến khi Eggsy cảm thấy cậu sắp ngất đi đến nơi, vì thiếu không khí, và vì những cơn khoái cảm liên tiếp đánh úp vào tâm trí cậu như những con sóng, tấp vào lại lui ra, khiến cậu vừa khó chịu lại vừa khoái hoạt, vừa muốn cự tuyệt lại vừa khát vọng nhiều thêm. Harry khẽ lùi lại, ngài khẽ cất tiếng cười trầm quyến rũ trong cổ họng, hài lòng khi nhìn cậu bé của ngài, mới vài tiếng trước đây thôi, còn lịch lãm, mạnh mẽ chết người trong bộ suit may đo ôm sát dáng người cân đối, giờ đã đỏ hồng, mềm nhũn và vô hại chỉ bằng một nụ hôn và những cái vuốt ve của ngài. _Đúng, chỉ có ngài mới có quyền làm Eggsy tan chảy như thế, và chỉ có ngài mới có quyền nhìn thấy Eggsy mềm yếu như vậy, chỉ có ngài mà thôi._       

Harry nhìn đôi mắt Eggsy mơ màng, đôi môi chàng trai đỏ ửng những tia máu, đang phun ra những tiếng thở gấp gáp và nóng rẫy. Ngài khẽ nhấc người khỏi cơ thể chàng trai để giải phóng cho thứ đang kêu gào dưới hạ thân ngài. Nhưng bàn tay Harry chưa kịp chạm đến chiếc thắt lưng, thì một bàn tay khác đã vội vã làm thay việc đó cho ngài. Đôi tay Harry dừng giữa không trung, rồi vòng lại ôm lấy cặp mông săn chắc của chàng trai mà nắn, khi đôi môi của cậu quấn quít trên bờ ngực rộng và vững chãi của ngài, chiếc lưỡi vẽ nên những hình thù ngẫu hứng trên làn da cũng dần ửng lên vì kích thích. Bàn tay Eggsy lanh lẹ tháo thắt lưng của Harry rồi luồn vào vuốt ve phần nóng rẫy cứng như đá, và nhanh chóng làm dịu đi cơn nhức nhối của nó. Ngón tay cái của Eggsy khẽ đảo qua phần đầu, trêu đùa, mơn trớn, rồi lấy một chút dịch nhầy để bôi trơn cho bàn tay của cậu. Harry khẽ hít vào một hơi khi Eggsy cắn vào hõm cổ ngài, bàn tay trơn trượt ấm áp trượt xuống trêu đùa nơi gốc rễ của ngài. Ngài nhìn cậu bé của ngài đang chìm sâu trong cơn say tình, bàn tay của ngài vòng ra phía trước, cũng vuốt ve nơi đang rỉ ra chất dịch yêu. Nhưng khác với Eggsy, ngài chỉ phủ nó lên hai ngón tay, và trở lại với phía sau chàng trai, khẽ đảo vài vòng trước lối vào, khiến cậu rên rỉ ra tiếng ngay bên tai ngài, rồi nhẹ nhàng tiến vào bên trong nơi nóng rẫy chặt khít của cậu. Harry thấy cơ thể Eggsy ngay lập tức căng cứng lại, và chàng trai đang đứng trên những đầu ngón chân run rẩy, đầu cậu gục vào vai ngài, và hơi thở gấp gáp của cậu phả vào hõm cổ ngài bỏng rát. Harry bắt đầu di chuyển những ngón tay trong cơ thể Eggsy, khuấy đảo tìm tòi. Bàn tay ngài đỡ thân thể run bần bật của Eggsy dựa vào người ngài, và ngài đê mê khi ngắm nhìn bàn tay, những đầu ngón chân và cả thân mình của chàng trai cuộn lại mỗi lần ngón tay của ngài cong lại, ma sát với da thịt nhạy cảm đang siết chặt. Bàn tay Eggsy vẫn đang di chuyển lên xuống trên hạ thân của ngài, và cứ mỗi lần cơn khoái cảm ập tới, những ngón tay cậu lại khẽ siết nhẹ trên phần thân thể nóng rẫy ấy, khiến Harry phải hít vào, xuýt xoa trong sự sung sướng. Ngài di chuyển hai ngón tay nhanh hơn, trêu đùa nhiều hơn, định bụng khiến chàng trai lên đỉnh. Nhưng dường như Eggsy cũng nhận ra ý đồ của ngài, đôi mắt mơ màng của cậu đột nhiên mở lớn, và cậu đưa tay ra cầm lấy cổ tay Harry phía sau:

 _“Đừng, Harry, hôm nay để em chiều ông nhé.”_ Eggsy nói rồi khẽ nhấc người ra khỏi bàn tay của chồng cậu, rướn cổ lên để đôi môi hai người chạm nhau trong một cái hôn phớt nhẹ nhàng.

Rồi, trong sự ngỡ ngàng của Harry, Eggsy quỳ xuống tấm thảm trong phòng bếp, hạ thân của Harry ở ngay trước mặt cậu, vươn cao, to lớn và đỏ ửng.

 _“Harry, em là của ông, luôn luôn là như vậy.”_ Eggsy nói khi đôi môi cậu khẽ đặt một nụ hôn lên phần đầu, và bật cười khi nó khẽ nảy lên trong tay cậu.

Harry cảm thấy như có một dòng điện chạy thẳng từ nơi đó và đốt cháy đầu óc của ngài. Đôi môi của Eggsy mới chạm vào mà đã khiến ngài có cảm giác không tưởng như vậy, Harry không thể hình dung ra khoái cảm ấy sẽ đê mê như thế nào, nếu Eggsy ngậm ngài vào miệng. Và sẽ là nói dối nếu Harry chối rằng, ngài không hề khao khát mong chờ cảm giác đó, ngài muốn đến chết đi được ấy chứ, nhưng một phần tỉnh táo trong óc Harry nhắc ngài rằng, ngài chưa bao giờ để Eggsy làm như vậy với ngài, chỉ đơn giản vì ngài không muốn ép Eggsy nếu cậu không muốn, và Eggsy cũng chưa bao giờ chủ động, nên Harry cứ nghĩ rằng chuyện này không nằm trong danh sách những chuyện cậu muốn làm trên giường. Ngài gom góp chút tự chủ cuối cùng trong tâm trí mình để nói trong tiếng thở dốc:

_“Eggsy, em không cần…”_

 Nhưng hạ thân của ngài đã trượt vào miệng cậu, và lần này, đến lượt ngài phải đứng trên mũi chân mình, khi đầu lưỡi mềm mại ẩm ướt của cậu đảo quanh phần đầu yếu ớt. Harry quá lớn để Eggsy có thể nuốt trọn, thành ra hai bàn tay của cậu cũng không hề rảnh rỗi khi vuốt ve phần còn lại của ngài. Nước bọt của chàng trai óng ánh trên da thịt của Harry dưới ánh đèn vàng của căn bếp, vài giọt nhỏ xuống tấm thảm trong phòng, tạo thành một bức tranh dâm mỹ và kích thích vô cùng. Hai bàn tay Harry luồn sâu vào tóc chàng trai. Đôi mắt nâu của ngài dán chặt vào đôi môi đỏ ửng của người yêu. Không khó để nhận ra đây là lần đầu tiên Eggsy làm chuyện đó, nhưng sự trúc trắc, vụng về của cậu lại chính là thứ làm Harry phát điên, khi mà có những khi, tưởng chừng cậu đã chạm đến điểm G và làm ngài lên đỉnh, thì cậu lại lùi lại, hoặc hàm răng cậu khẽ chạm vào da thịt ngài, sự đau đớn xen lẫn với khoái cảm tột cùng. Đôi mắt xanh của Eggsy ngước lên nhìn Harry, và một tia cười ánh lên trong đôi mắt đó khi cậu bắt gặp một Harry có chút gì đó hoang dại, mất kiểm soát, nhưng vẫn yêu thương và say đắm cậu.

 _“Cheeky”_ , Harry hổn hển thốt lên khi bắt gặp tia cười ấy của Eggsy, và ngài dứt khoát rút thân mình ra khỏi nơi tiêu hồn ấy, chịu đựng thêm nữa thì đầu ngài sẽ nóng hỏng mất thôi. Harry lật người cậu bé của ngài lại, và gập cậu xuống bàn. Ngài vỗ mạnh vào cặp mông của chàng trai, cúi xuống thì thầm _“Dạo đầu thế là đủ rồi đấy”_ , nghe tiếng cười sang sảng của cậu, và thay thế tiếng cười đó bằng một tràng hít hà, khi tiến vào người cậu bằng một cú thúc nhanh, mạnh và chắc chắn.  Ngài rong ruổi trong thân thể của chàng trai với nhịp điệu cuồng nhiệt hơn mọi lần, nhưng lại xen những khoảng buông lơi khiến Eggsy phải rên rỉ rồi cầu xin ngài đừng trêu đùa cậu thêm nữa. Nhanh chóng, đôi mắt xanh của cậu trào ra những giọt nước mắt, và Harry cúi xuống liếm đi những giọt nước mắt ấy. Khi đôi môi họ chạm nhau, vị mằn mặn trên môi ngài quyện với hương vị của bản thân ngài còn sót lại trên môi Eggsy, khiến cả hai người càng thêm quấn quýt và quay cuồng trong nụ hôn sâu. Hông Harry không tự chủ mà di chuyển nhanh hơn, và bàn tay ngài cũng tự động vòng ra phía trước an ủi cậu bé của Eggsy với nhịp điệu kịch liệt tương tự. Ngài khẽ mút mạnh chiếc lưỡi của Eggsy, nhốt chặt nó trong khoang miệng ngài, khi Eggsy tới trong tay ngài, tràn đầy, nóng ấm, và ngài cũng tới trong thân thể cậu, bùng nổ, bạo phát hơn bao giờ hết.

Cơn kích tình qua đi, Harry khẽ liếm bờ môi sưng đỏ của Eggsy một cách thỏa mản và hài lòng, trong khi chàng trai đã xụi lơ trên mặt bàn. Vẫn ở trong cơ thể của cậu, Harry với lấy một chiếc ghế gần đó, và xoay xở để di chuyển cả hai người ngồi trên ghế. Bàn tay to lớn của ngài vuốt ve thân thể ửng hồng của chàng trai, và Harry khẽ dựa đầu lên mái tóc xù tung của cậu. Lúc này đây, với Eggsy mệt lử trong vòng tay, ngài thấy yên bình đến lạ.

 _“Ông biết đấy, em chưa từng thử làm việc đó bao giờ, nhưng em thấy may là hôm nay em đã làm thế, vì ông có vị tuyệt lắm.”_ Eggsy nói với Harry trong hơi thở vương mùi tình dục, và đáp lại cậu là những nụ hôn như mưa rơi trên môi.

 _“Ta mừng là em thích, vì lúc đó ta đã sắp phát điên vì em đấy.”_ Eggsy bật cười khi nghe Harry thừa nhận. Có lẽ cậu cũng có năng khiếu trong chuyện này đấy chứ, đúng không?

Họ cứ ngồi bên nhau như thế, cho đến khi Eggsy cảm thấy thân mình đã có cảm giác và sức lực trở lại.

 _“Vậy là vụ Galahad coi như xong đúng không, Harry? Ông đừng để ý nữa nhé, dù sao đi nữa thì em cũng chỉ là của mình ông thôi mà.”_ Eggsy ngước lên nhìn người đàn ông đang nhắm mắt dưỡng thần rồi vòng tay qua cổ ngài.

 _“Về chuyện đó”,_ Harry mở mắt ra, đôi mắt nâu của ngài đã lấy lại sự tỉnh táo và yên bình sau cơn kích tình, _“ta nghĩ ta đã có cách giải quyết rồi.”_

Eggsy nhìn Harry, nghi hoặc. Nhưng cậu quyết định không hỏi thêm, vì Harry chẳng bao giờ giấu giếm cậu, ngài sẽ nói cho cậu biết khi mọi chuyện đã sẵn sàng, và Eggsy không phiền phải chờ đợi. Cho dù cậu tò mò khủng khiếp về cách giải quyết của ngài.

Và cậu càng tò mò hơn khi ngày hôm sau, khi cậu đeo lên chiếc kính đặc vụ, cậu nhận thấy tất cả các thông tin của cậu lại được cài đặt về Galahad như cũ.

Eggsy chạy vội vào phòng làm việc của Harry, quên cả gõ cửa, và đổi lại là một cái nhíu mày từ ngài. Eggsy lao vào lòng Harry đang ngồi trên chiếc ghế da, và cậu mừng là cậu đã làm vậy, vì Eggsy e là nếu đứng, cậu đã ngã bổ chỏng ra sau rồi, bởi trước mặt cậu, trên cái nền tối thui của màn hình chiếc laptop, là huy hiệu quen thuộc của Kingsman, và 6 chữ cái ARTHUR xanh lét.

 _“Harryyyyyyyyyyyy…..”_ Một chàng trai nào đó gào lên.

 _“Em không hài lòng với cái tên Galahad ư? Hay ta đổi tên cho em thành Guinevere nhé, nghe cũng không tệ đâu.”_ Harry trêu cậu nhóc đang nhăn nhó trong ngực ngài. Và thực lòng, ngài thấy ý tưởng về Arthur và Guinevere cũng được đấy chứ? Ngài bỗng nhớ lại lời cầu hôn ngớ ngẩn của ngài.

Và ở tiệm may Kingsman, Bors, Lamorak và Gawain rảnh ruồi đang bâu lại quanh máy tính của Merlin, dỏng tai lên nghe trộm, đã nôn ọe hết bữa sáng của cả ba khi nghe thấy cái danh xưng Guinevere được thốt ra từ miệng Galahad, à nhầm, giờ ổng là Arthur rồi chứ.

Cả bọn bỗng cảm thấy Chiến dịch phòng chống Viêm màng mắt mủ đang và sẽ rơi vào tình trạng khó khăn hơn bao giờ hết, khi mà đương sự giờ đã là kẻ cầm quyền tối cao trong cái tổ chức này. Chỉ cần nghĩ đến việc hai người đó tình tứ công khai trong mỗi giờ họp là bọn họ đã thấy đau hết cả mắt rồi.

 _“Ít ra là ổng đã tự nguyện giơ đầu ra chịu báng. Mấy người nghĩ xem, làm Arthur khổ hơn hay ngắm hai người đó quấn quýt khổ hơn?”_ Merlin nhấp một ngụm cà phê và an ủi ba kẻ nọ.

Merlin nhìn bọn họ nhún vai rồi kéo nhau vào phòng họp. Họ vẫn còn một nghi thức phải thực hiện trước khi Harry chính thức trở thành vị vua mới của Kingsman. Không hiểu sao Merlin có cảm giác bọn này sẽ chưa chịu dừng cái chiến dịch ngớ ngẩn đó ở đây.

Nhưng thôi kệ đi, Merlin đâu quản được nhiều vậy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a 5+1 things fiction, but I'm not sure whether I will write the other five chapters or not.


End file.
